221B TARDIS Street
by ohioruth
Summary: Sherlock, John, Molly, Rose and the Doctor- what could be better? Nothing, except for the fact that good friends bring bad enemies along.
1. Note From The Author

**Note From The Author:**

The plotline is off from Doctor Who AND Sherlock. It is simply a matter of knowing there is no Martha, Donna, Amy or Rory; and that *spoiler alert* the Doctor does regenerate into the bowtie version of Eleven, but does not crash land in Amy Pond's yard.


	2. Chapter One

The Doctor stood at the console of the TARDIS, worry showing in his eyes. Rose Tyler stood next to him, looking at him. He'd been like this the past few days- kind of forlorn and quiet.

All he told Rose was that a friend of his was gone. Dead, actually. But the Doctor usually perked up soon enough. The thing was, he'd told her days ago, and was still extremely quiet.

She wrapped her arm around his shoulders and smiled weakly at him. "Doctor," she began hesitantly, and the suit-clad man looked at her. He uncharacestically had dark circles under his eyes and a tired expression.

"Yes?" his voice was short and clipped, making Rose turn to the verge of tears at his strange rudeness. "You'll have to start feeling better soon," Rose told him and he stared straight at her with no expression. "You always do." She continued.

The Doctor suddenly broke down with tears in his eyes. He sighed, leaning against the console, before beginning to talk.

"Rose, my friend was the most brilliant man you'd ever, ever, ever meet. Not the kindest, but goodness, was he brilliant." The Doctor laughed, but tears were rolling down his face. Rose smiled, patting his arm. "But Doctor, what was his name?"

"Well, I'm going to warn you, you've probably heard of him," he began with a slight hesitation before breaking into a grin.

Rose cocked her head. "What is it?" The Doctor grinned and pretended to pull a hat over his head. "His name is Sherlock Holmes."

Rose nearly fell backwards. "But he's a book character, Doctor! He's fake. Not real." The Doctor heaved out a loud sigh. "That's what those papers said, the ones with the news on them. 'Sherlock Holmes is a fraud'." Rose shook her head and sighed.

"Rose, you've just got to believe."


	3. Chapter 2

As the Doctor recollected memories, Rose felt excitement building up until butterflies exploded in her chest. She grinned and patted him on the back and he grinned back at her.

"We could always visit John." The Doctor said, as he pressed a button that was in the shape of an octagon. Rose then watched as he pulled down a lever and spun around the console.

"Watson?" Rose asked, disbelief starting to tinge her voice but disappearing as the Doctor looked at her. Surely he wouldn't lie to her, right?

The Doctor looked at her with a more calm expression this time as the TARDIS lurched. "Watch out, rocky landing! And to answer your question, Rose, yes!"

And then the TARDIS landed.

John smiled as the TARDIS landed in the messy flat of 221B Baker Street. A man with messy brown hair and smart-looking glasses stepped out with a quick exclamation of "Allons-y!" before a blond haired girl followed him out.

The Doctor held his hand out to John, and Rose noticed the big height difference and hardly held down a giggle. "Nice to see you again, Doctor Watson," the Doctor said with a grin.

"Same here, Doctor!"

The two men laughed, but it was a sad laugh that made Rose's heart heavy.

Suddenly another female walked out of the kitchen and her mouth dropped open in surprise and shock.

"Why hello! I'm the Doctor. This is Rose." The Doctor pointed at his friend. "Uh, nice to meet you, but what the heck is that?" the woman pointed at the large blue box.

John smiled at her. "That, my dear, is the TARDIS," and the Doctor nodded. "TARDIS?"

The Doctor patted the box with satisfaction. "Yup. Time And Relative Dimension In Space!" Rose laughed and the woman looked highly confused. "Just wait until you go inside," Rose told the woman, who now looked ready to faint.

Rose just laughed again.


	4. Chapter 3

The woman turned to Rose with a glare that could challenge the most talented glaring person in the world. Rose returned it also, full of disgust, and full force.

John looked at the two of them before waving his hand at the lady and simply stating, "This is my friend, Molly Hooper. She works at the morgue at St. Bartholomew's Hospital."

The Doctor grinned and shook his head slightly. "Nice to meet you, Miss Hooper!" he said before bounding into the kitchen and beginning to pilfer through the cabinets for one thing or another.

After finding a pack of his favorite food besides bananas, Jammie Dodgers, he walked out to the living area of the flat and flopped down next to John with a loud exclamation of 'Oof!'.

John picked up a newspaper and began to read before looking at the Doctor with a small hint of sadness in his voice. "He would've said this is boring," he said with a sigh.

"Of course he would," the Doctor replied, nodding. He bit into another Jammie Dodger and looked at Rose. "Would you be a dear and go get us some tea?" Rose rolled her eyes but got up and walked to the kitchen.

Molly sat down in the chair cornered off to John and the Doctor while Rose was making tea. She grabbed the remote and switched on the telly and replying as John looked at her, "Background sound."

The news reporters were buzzing about one thing or another, and John rolled his eyes before they mentioned someone he missed dearly. His best friend.

All of a sudden, a rapping noise was heard at the door with an extreme force. John stood up, looked at a crumb-covered Doctor, and walked to the door and opened it, letting out a loud gasp.

Standing in front of him was a stiff-postured, curly-haired man with a scarf and overcoat.

"Why, hello, John. I do hope you have faired well."


	5. Chapter 4

"Sherlock?" John's voice cracked and his face paled to an unusually white hue. He took a deep breath and said calmly, "I am imagining this. Like those dreams. It's all just... a dream. That's all, yeah."

As he was about to close the door, Sherlock reached out and placed a hand on his shoulders. "Nightmares again, John? Or are you missing the excitement of the war again?" John took in a deep breath once again for flinging himself onto the taller man in a hug.

"Never do that again."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

"But why?"

Sherlock sighed. "I had too. To protect you. John, I don't have friends. I have only four." He took in a deep breath, letting go of the blond man. "And you're the best of them all."

Molly looked at her lap and the Doctor stood up. "Hello, Sherlock," he said as he stepped next to John. "Hello, Doctor. I had a feeling you'd show up soon enough."

Rose stepped out of the kitchen and noticed the sullen Molly. She sighed and sat the tea kettle down on the table next to the Doctor's torn up package of Jammie Dodgers. She sat down next to Molly and wrapped an arm around her.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Molly waved Rose off quickly but Rose could see the hurt in her eyes. Something was wrong. And she could tell, not just with little Miss Hooper.


	6. Chapter 5

A man stepped out of the shoulders, holding his neck. He could still feel the bump from the gun. He was thankful that it hadn't gone through his brain. Then he would've had to regenerate.

And what was the fun in that?

Rose took Molly's hand. Pulling her up. "Go say hi to him," she motioned to Sherlock, who was now inside the flat, sitting in between the Doctor and John.

The three men were caught up in conversation, being very theatrical with arm waving and what not. Rose giggled and punched Molly lightly on the arm. "You've missed him."

"No I haven't,"

"I can see it in your eyes."

Molly sighed and walked over to Sherlock, holding her hand out. "Hi," she started out cautiously. Instead of taking her hand, the man jumped off the couch and enveloped her in a hug, bringing her into a state of shock and surprise.

The Doctor laughed. "Well, now! Someone's missed Molly!" John threw him a look and the Doctor returned it. Rose shook her head, thinking, _It's like they've got their own special language._

Molly tapped Sherlock. "This is starting to get weird," she commented and he let her go, chuckling. "Sorry," he mumbled before flopping back down, nearly hitting the Doctor in the head with his arm.

"Hey, watch it!"

"You watch it!"

"Shut up." John broke up the play-fight before looking at Rose.

"Do you smell something burning?"

Rose jumped up, running into the kitchen. "The tea kettle! I left it on the table!" The Doctor just shook his head with a laugh. "No blue buckets," he joked and as Rose picked up the tea kettle she rolled her eyes.

"Of course, Doctor."


	7. Chapter 6

As Rose was putting out the small fire that had begun, with Molly attempting to help but falling to the floor as Rose flung her arms up, John looked at Sherlock.

"Why'd you have to 'die' to protect me? Does anyone else know? Where'd you go?"

The questions continued until Sherlock pulled his legs up to his chest and covered his ears. "Moriarty. No. Certain places in London. Almost went to Scotland, but decided against it. Too far from here, you know."

John smiled. "Ah well. I'm just glad you're back. I always believed in you, Sherlock Holmes. I always will." Sherlock smiled before standing up again.

"Let's go get some tea where the kettles don't burn tables," he attempted to joke, but Rose just glared at him. She and Molly had finally gotten the fire to go out, and she wasn't in the mood for jokes.

The man ran a hand through his short hair, straightening his suit just right. If they wanted to know he was still around, he'd need to come out with a big boom.

And maybe, quite literally with a boom.

Sherlock, John, Rose, the Doctor and Molly all walked down the street, Sherlock keeping his head down. Hopefully no one would notice, but little did he know, it didn't matter anyways. Someone already knew.

His worst enemy. The devil. The man who always swore he'd burn the heart out of him. Jim Moriarty, to put it simply.

But Jim had another secret. One that would be the Doctor's biggest fall. Bigger than the fall from St. Bart's hospital, the exact place Sherlock Holmes, the world's greatest detective, 'died'.

The Doctor was rambling on when Rose suddenly stopped and pointed at a small café on the corner of the street. "That looks like a nice place for a spot of tea." She commented, cocking her head.

"Odd place, though." Sherlock said, noticing her confusion. _Stop reading my mind, _Rose thought bitterly as the group walked in and sat down. A waitress walked up to them, holding out five menus.

They each took one, but not before the waitress noticed Sherlock. "You look a whole lot like S…" Sherlock cut her off. "Everyone says that." He mumbled before sitting down. The waitress just shook her head and took their order.

Molly just ordered a plain cup of tea, Rose a cup of hot chocolate, the Doctor got three cookies and a cup of tea. Sherlock got a tall glass of some French drink and John just shook his head.

"Nothing for me, actually. Thanks."

"I could get you a cup of water," the waitress reasoned. "Free of charge."

John shrugged. "Okay, sure. Thank you." And the waitress walked to the back.


	8. Chapter 7

The Waitress came back, holding a large platter loaded with drinks and the Doctor's cookies. She sat them in their places and turned quickly, walking back away.

"People are going to find out, you know. Like her. I think she knows," Rose prodded Sherlock on the arm with her elbow. "It's matter of fact. It's all… scientific_-y._" She said with a laugh.

"I know that, Miss Tyler, thank you very much."

Rose shrunk back into her seat, looking at her lap. "Sorr-"

Sherlock sighed. "I didn't mean it exactly like that."

"We know what you meant," Molly piped up in her mouse-like voice, Rose offering her a tiny sliver of a smile which was quickly returned. John sipped his water, watching them.

"The news are going to swarm you. Gossip will abound." He said. Sherlock simply nodded again. "John, did you think I hadn't known all this? If I didn't, I probably would jump once I found out."

Suddenly the door swung open quickly, but no one was there. And the room began to shake before a thunderous boom was heard cracking through the sky with force. The group all jumped up at the same time, and a man sauntered in.

Sherlock eyed him warily. "No. You're dead. I saw you… you _shot yourself._"

"Oh, gosh, you're so boring!" the man giggled and the Doctor looked at him. "Sherlock-" he began hesitantly and the man cut him off.

"Hello, anyways, old _friend_."

"Hello, Moriarty. I don't have friends."


	9. Chapter 8

The man just half-smiled lazily at Sherlock, before holding four fingers in the air. Then he pointed at the Doctor quickly, before spitting out: "I know you, **_too!_**"

The Doctor looked confused before his eyes went wide. "No, you can't be!" Moriarty just sneered at him, "Evidently I can be, or I wouldn't be here." Sherlock looked at the Doctor. "You know him?"

"Yes. But he's not called Moriarty."

"I thought he seemed a bit different," Sherlock reasoned and the man crept closer, smiling to himself. "I'm just back with a **_boom_**, you might say," he giggled loudly.

"He's called… he's called the Master. He's like me. We're the last two Time Lords." The Doctor said with distaste as he said his name and Moriarty laughed. "Gosh, almost as smart as Sherlock himself!"

Sherlock suddenly lunged forward and grabbed the man's throat tightly, and Moriarty's eyes grew wide in surprise. "Insane." He mumbled incoherently. "You already kkknnn-ooowww that, Sherlock," he mocked loudly and the waitress grabbed a phone, dialing an emergency number.

All sound was blocked out as the entire place blew up, sending the entire group flailing. Sirens and a loud shriek of 'Doctor!' from Rose were the last things that could be heard.

Molly woke with a start. She felt hot all over, even though someone was forcing a cold cloth onto her forehead. "Where? Am? I?" was all she managed to choke out before passing out, still burning up.

Rose looked around her, finally realizing what had happened. That man- Moriarty, the Master, whatever the heck his name was- had blown up that entire café. And then she began to worry. _Where were the others?_

Nurses and Doctors, Policemen and Firemen. They were scattered all over the place, and even from the hospital window Moriarty could see the damage. It was so… _beautiful _to him. Too beautiful for words to even describe.


	10. Chapter 9

The Doctor stepped into Sherlock's room, smiling lightly. "Hello." He said, and Sherlock turned his head just enough to see him. The Doctor was the only one un-harmed; and Moriarty was just lucky enough to be able to still one of his hearts so the hospital staff didn't notice.

Sherlock attempted to sit up, falling back with a thud on the uncomfortable bed. Everything ached and his head was pounding. "How could I not have expected this?" he wailed, putting his head in his hands.

"No one is perfect." The Doctor reminded Sherlock, coming over and sitting on the bed next to him. He looked at his canvas covered feet and smiled. "That's something I know first hand."

Sherlock suddenly shot up, throwing his hands around in a fit of rage. "Everyone is so stupid!" he growled, and the Doctor jumped up. "Sherlock, calm down-" he started, but had to duck as something was hurled his way with a shattering crash.

"Nurse!" the Doctor shouted, running out of the room. "He's angry… very angry…" he panted out, and the Nurse crept into the room, sneaking some kind of meds into Sherlock's IV line, making him start to doze off.

_What was that all about? _The Doctor thought, running a hand through his hair. Letting out a breath, he turned on his heel and started walking to where the nurses told him Rose Tyler's room was.

Rose smiled as the Doctor came into her room. "Hey," she whispered gently, breathing shallowly. She was still in shock over the whole ordeal, and needed the Doctor to explain to her **_who _**the Master was.

She was, of course, glad to know the Doctor was okay- but Molly, John, and Sherlock, she had no clue about. The Doctor sat on a chair next to Rose's bed, grabbing her hand and wrapping it in his.

"How are the others? Are they okay?" Rose asked, looking at the crazy-haired man. "John and Molly are both doing well. I saw them just a few minutes after they were put here. Just minor injuries."

"And Sherlock?" Rose pressed, and the Doctor sighed. "He's doing… **_okay_**." He said, simply, and Rose just sighed in response, leaning her head against his shoulder.

"Who was he, Doctor? That man- Moriarty or whatever."

The Doctor squeezed her hand tightly. "Sherlock and John know him as Moriarty. But he's like me. He's old and from Gallifrey. He's called the Master."

"Sounds pretty scary."

"That's 'cuz he is."


	11. Chapter 10

A nurse tapped Sherlock on the shoulder, waking up the sleepy man. He tossed off his blankets, looking down in distaste at the hospital gown those stupid doctors made him put on.

"It's amazing that you're still alive," the nurse commented, shaking her head, as if in slow motion. "But I have discharge papers for you." Sherlock smiled, a real smile, although small and unusual.

"Thank goodness," he sighed, practically jumping out of the bed and grabbing his clothes from the end of it. He nodded a curt nod towards the nurse, turning and walking quickly to the bathroom. Gosh, his neck was sore though.

He needed to talk to Molly though. _And soon._

Molly pulled her jumper tighter around her, breathing in the cold air. Her and Sherlock sat on a bench in the park, and he was looking the other way, fidgeting. "Sherlock, what did you need to tell me?"

The man just shook his head slowly, taking in a deep breath, feeling his chest tighten with the cold. It had gotten unusually chilly. "You know, I never knew why I was playing his games," he said, partly to Molly, partly to no one at all.

"Who's games, Sherlock?"

"_Moriarty._" He spit the name out with distaste.

"You told John it was to protect him," Molly reasoned assuringly, shrugging with a sigh. What was the point in this? Suddenly she felt cold fingers against her own. "I know now, Molly. Yes, it was partly because of John, but Molly- it was… also… for… _you_. So Moriarty wouldn't find out about you."

He struggled to say the words that he had been holding back so long. "The matter of the fact is-" he shook his head looking away. "Never mind." He shrugged and started to stand up.

Molly grabbed his hand. "Sherlock, tell me what you were going to say. Right. Now." She grasped his hand, holding on for dear life. It was getting darker, and she knew what he was going to say.

_She just needed to be sure._

"Molly Hooper, _**I love you**_."

The Doctor slipped his hand in Rose's. She was asleep, and the hospital staff were trying to get him to leave. No was always the answer, though. He was going to stay with her until she could leave. Everyone but the Master and Rose were out of the hospital, surprisingly.

But they refused to tell him why they were keeping Rose and Jackie wouldn't answer the phone. He didn't even bother trying Mickey. So he just sat there, listening, breathing in Rose's breaths.

He leaned back, sighed, and crossed his red Converse covered feet, squeezing her hand. He would never, ever, let go, no matter if the Master tried to stop him or not.


	12. Chapter 11

"Mr. Brooks, we have papers for you to leave," a short, brunette nurse said as she stepped into Moriarty's room, smiling lightly before handing them to him. "Just sign here."

He dotted his fake signature on the flimsy papers, before being handed his clothes again and ushered into a small side room to change. He straightened his tie, smiled, and brushed his hair back with his hand.

_Coming back with a boom has never been so much fun!, _he thought giddily, grinning like the mad man he was. He stepped out, said a thank you with faked gratefulness, walking out and rubbing his sore hands together.

_Everything is going just as planned, _he thought to himself as he stepped out into the chilly London air. It nipped at his nose like a playful dog, and he kept his head down as he walked down the street. Most likely Sherlock wasn't at his flat with John yet.

He could just meet them there, after all.

"_In a world of locked rooms the man with the key is king, and honey, you should see me in a crown._" He whispered to himself, quoting the exact things he'd told to people. Perfect, evil, bliss. No one even knew it was his fault that dang restaurant blew up. Or that weird little building in the woods.

And so he laughed.

John walked through the park, gazing up and down at the trees as he thought about all that had happened. Plusses, he got Sherlock back. He met Rose. He visited with the Doctor. But every coin has a flip side, and Moriarty was, in this case, the other side.

Suddenly he heard two voices, so familiar. He dodged behind a thick patch of trees, quickly pressing his ear into the cold wind as to hear what was being said. He heard just enough to know what was going on.

Of course Sherlock loved Molly. They were sort of… good for each other, he guessed. But why would, of all times, Sherlock pick this to tell her that? He needed time to think. And so he snuck out of the park and started to walk back to the flat.


	13. Chapter 12

"Oh! Hello," Moriarty said as John stepped into the flat. "What're you doing here?" John growled, not bothering to cover up his anger or impatience. "Ah, you know, just waiting on Sherlock," he replied, casually, with a slightly high pitched voice.

"Get. Out." John pointed at the door, glaring at the other man harshly. Moriarty just rolled his eyes in reply. He flopped down on the couch, picking up John's laptop from the table. He switched it on and started looking at John's blog, whom the man mentioned was standing in front of Moriarty, arms crossed over his chest.

"Give it back and get out." He said, holding out his hands. Moriarty rolled his eyes once again, handing him his laptop. "Fine. It's boring anyways," he moped as he walked out, down the stairs, and out of the building.

John sat on the couch, holding his head in his hands, shaking his head with a sigh. Sherlock would most likely not be happy about this. At all.

Rose smiled to the Doctor as she woke up the next morning, even though he was still asleep, sitting up on the chair. He mumbled something incoherently, something that sounded oddly familiar. Rose shrugged it off as a nurse came in the room.

"How'd he get back in here! We threw him out last nigh-" the nurse started, startled, before being cut off by Rose laughing. "Well, oh well. Seem's like you're feeling better, Miss Tyler."

"Yes, yes, I am. Very much so, thank you." Rose said as the nurse went about straightening the room before checking Rose's heartbeat and tempature. "Your heart rate is high…" the nurse said and Rose shook her head. "It's always been like that."

Which was technically a lie, but when you travel with a nine hundred year old alien in a blue box, lying is the least of your problems. She just wanted to get out of the hospital.

"Oh," the nurse said, shrugging. "Well, then, you're free to go. Your clothes are on the end of the bed, and I'll go get your papers." Rose nodded to the nurse with a thankful smile before grabbing the Doctor's arm and shaking him awake. "I'm free to leave," she said.

The Doctor grinned sleepily. "Fantastic."

"You don't say that anymore." Rose stated plainly, giggling slightly. "Yeah, you're right." The Doctor agreed with a laugh.

"Now get out so I can get dressed!" Rose said as she got up, pushing the brown-haired man out of the room and quickly slipping on her normal clothes. She pulled on her shoes, smiled, and waited for the nurse to come back with her papers.


	14. Chapter 13

"Stupid Moriarty was in my flat?"

"Yes. And our flat, Sherlock. You forgot, _once again_, that I live here too."

Sherlock ran a hand through his hair before standing up and pulling on his coat and fixing his scarf. "Oh well. No matter. The police don't believe me anyways. You know that. I'm going out."

"You're going out?" John questioned. This was quite the oddity, considering Sherlock only went outside if there was a case or he was going to talk to Lestrade. Still, he shrugged and watched as his flat mate trudged down the stairs.

For once, he closed the door and sighed. He went back over to the couch and sat down, opening his blog. It had been forever since he'd done anything with it- posted, edited, commented, anything. So he decided to do it now.

**_Please Insert Title _**flashed across his screen and he typed in something as quick as his mind would let him. 'Sherlock is back'. He typed and told about Sherlock coming back, and about Moriarty whom everyone knew as Rich Brooks, and about the hospital and about what he'd heard Sherlock tell Molly in the park.

And right after he posted it, he realized he made a very big mistake. Suddenly Mrs. Hudson came up and knocked on the door. "John?" she called out, waiting for the man to answer like always, but his head was swimming and he just curled up on the couch, trying not to cry.

Everything was changing.

The Doctor and Rose climbed up the stairs, spotting an older woman in a purple dress and shawl. "Oi! Hello, Mrs. Hudson," the Doctor greeted her and she smiled at him. "Hello, Love. Do you know if John is here? I just needed to talk to him real quick."

The Doctor smiled at her. "He should be. Just a moment." He pulled out his Sonic Screwdriver and aimed it at the door's lock, hearing a satisfying click as he pulled it away. He opened the door, but saw no sign of John, just muffled noises.

He walked towards the couch and saw him curled up in a ball and he sat next to him. "John, what's wrong?" he asked quietly, receiving no answer. He stood back up, shook his head, and sighed.

"Mrs. Hudson, Rose, I think we should probably leave John alone for right now." The Doctor stated, straightening his tie with a sigh. "Is he okay?" Rose and Mrs. Hudson asked at the same time and the Doctor nodded. "He will be, in time. And time is what we need to give him. He's still coping."

"Coping with what?" Mrs. Hudson asked worriedly.

The Doctor looked around before leaning in and whispering quietly, "Sherlock Holmes is alive, Mrs. Hudson. He is very much so alive." Mrs. Hudson smiled but looked ready to faint. "Good thing I never fixed that wall, it is." Rose shook her head and laughed.


	15. Chapter 14

Rose and the Doctor sat in the TARDIS, sipping tea and eating loads of Jammie Dodgers. Rose was counting how much the Doctor was eating, and was surprised he didn't have a sugar high yet. Probably some weird Time Lord thing or something.

Rose leaned in and placed her head in her hands, sighing as she closed her eyes, thinking. All of a sudden she heard a crash and she bolted up, her eyes opening in horror. The Doctor lay on the floor, glass from his teacup all over the floor and he was breathing shallowly.

"Doctor!" Rose screamed, falling to her knees and wrapping his limp upper half in her arms. "Please, Doctor, what's wrong!?" she yelped as a piece of glass hit her in the leg but didn't let go of the Doctor. Silent sobs choked her throat as she felt his hearts.

_One wasn't beating._

"Don't do this to me, Doctor, not again. Please don't." she yelled out, and pushed on his chest, hoping his heart would start beating again. But it remained still. His other heart was beating just barely and suddenly Rose heard someone moving around.

She looked up, and saw the man who blew that café up. Moriarty. The Master. One of the last Time Lords, one of the **_worst _**Time Lords. She spat at him. "What the heck did you do to the Doctor?"

"Ah, what are you so-o worried about? Didn't anyone ever teach you he'll regenerate?" he mocked her, laughing silently in his mind. One, two, three, four, the demise of the Doctor.

Rose leaned in and held the Doctor closer, and began to actually cry as she felt his chest go flat. "His- his hearts. They went down." Moriarty laughed so loud Rose wanted to stab him in _his _hearts.

"Give him a minute."

Suddenly yellow light and pain wrecked the Doctor's already hurt form. Light exploded from his palms and finger tips. He choked out one word, just before his world exploded. "**_Rose_**."

It was soft and calling, but Rose had to back away. "I'm so sorry, Doctor." She looked over, ready to choke the man that made the Doctor regenerate, but he was gone.

Light blinded Rose as the Doctor's world blew into yellow flames. His being, all he was, exploded with him until a slightly shorter man with extremely messy hair came into view. The flames died down and Rose blinked at the unblinking man, who then grinned at her.

"GeronimoOoOo!"


	16. Chapter 15

Sherlock sat down across from Molly, gazing at her, gazing out the window. He sighed and looked down. "Look, Molly, I'm sorry for how I treated you. It's like I told you before, you've always mattered. I just didn't realize _how much _you mattered until now," he stated.

Molly smiled slightly. "That's okay. I love you, Sherlock Holmes, don't you forget it. I always have, I always will." Sherlock looked uneasy for a moment before attempting to smile sweetly back at her.

Molly had to turn away to avoid laughing.

"Now, what did you want to ask me? You said it was important, Sherlock. Let's get it over with, okay?" Sherlock grinned. "Of course, Miss Hooper." Molly rolled her eyes before asking cautiously, "What's going on?"

"What's going on? Oh, nothing's going on. Nothing at all." His uneasiness made Molly nervous, because she'd never seen him like that before. "It's okay, Sherlock. What. Is. Wrong?"

He didn't reply, but looked out the window at a blue box as a man stepped out. "That's what is wrong."

"He doesn't look like the Doctor, but that's Rose." Molly said, stating the obvious as the Doctor held his hand out for a blond woman to step out. He grinned at her and Rose smiled back, but Molly could see sadness behind her happy mask.

The man was wearing a tweed jacket, suspenders, and a bowtie, unlike the Doctor they knew. He had messy, _floppy_, hair and was a little shorter. Molly looked at Sherlock and raised her eyebrows.

"Something's up, and I'm sure Moriarty is behind it." Sherlock said, agreeing with Molly's silent gesture. The two sat in silence before quickly leaving the restaurant, trying and hoping to catch up with the strange man and his companion.


	17. Chapter 16

Moriarty listened as he heard someone coming. He could deduce who it was, like Sherlock could, but he chose to block out the noise and be surprised. This was a bad idea on his part, for himself, because this woman would be his undoing, the woman that would take him down if it was the last thing she ever did.

The woman stopped at the door and knocked four times, and Moriarty rolled his eyes. Typical. Probably someone trying to mess with him or something. He opened the door leisurely and the woman stepped inside, looking at him. She had on a cloak that covered her face enough for Moriarty to honestly not know who she was.

She grabbed his arm. Her grip was strong and Moriarty couldn't pull away. He struggled and yanked, but she just grabbed his other arm. He heard something click and then someone was standing behind him. "Oh," he mumbled inchoherantly, licking his lip in concentration.

"So boring and so typical. I do have to say, though, I wasn't expecting _women._" He rambled on, still pulling against the cloaked girl's grip. She continued to hold on, before nodding to the other person behind Moriarty.

Suddenly he felt immense pain rush through his chest and clicking noises could be heard echoing through the room. The woman let go of him, smiling to herself. She knelt down next to him, whispering something in his ear. Little did he know, she was whispering to keep the other person from hearing.

"_Whoever tries to kill_

_The man I love,_

_Has another thing coming_

_You're just the master,_

_Just a crook_

_Who is getting what he_

_Deserves._"

Her voice was low and dark, with an eerie tint to it. He gazed at her, holding his wounded chest as best as he could. Then he blinked out of pain, and the window was open and she was gone.

He continued to lie on the floor, his breathing low and shallow. Every movement hurt; but he couldn't regenerate. He was out of regenerates; ka-put to number zero. He was going to die.

As his eyes began to close and his chest began to slow down his hearts, he saw whoever was standing behind him. Another woman, with blond hair and an accent from London. Rose Tyler.

"I'm sorry. I never wanted to do this. But you hurt him. You hurt my friend, my love. I'm so very sorry." And she simply walked out of the room and down the street, humming a tune that odd cloaked woman had told her about.

"_Lie down now,_

_Lie down sweet._

_No one will cry_

_And no one will weep,_

_At the death of a hateful one._"

She sighed, feeling guilty about what she'd done. She looked down, and walked back out before glancing at her wrist and pressing the buttons. The Doctor would be around to see her soon enough, she'd get trapped in another universe and he'd be there.

Because this is her future.


	18. Epilogue or is it?

Rose looked at the Doctor, tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry I let it happen. I didn't know it was poisoned…" the Doctor leaned in and hugged her. "Rose, it's fine. I love you, you know that. Don't fret over it."

As the Doctor went back to the control room to work on some stuff, a cloaked woman showed up in the kitchen where Rose was. "Rose Tyler, I bring you information that you will need."

Rose looked around. "_What the heck?_" she squeaked and the woman shook her head, and Rose thought she could see curly hair peeking out from under the cloak.

"Remember these words: There Will Be Another."

Rose threw her hands up. "Another what?" she yelled but the woman just faded away into darkness. Rose pinched herself. Well, this was definitely not a dream.

_But what did that woman mean?_


	19. Note From The Author 2

Hi!

Well... the story flew by pretty fast, so I'm sorry about that. And if you're wondering what happens, I'm sorry xP I'm not going to write the second novella. Anyways, hope you liked it... and stuff...

Oh, BTW, I wrote this for NaNoWriMo a while back :P

So, thanks for reading!

~ohioruth


End file.
